Hogwarts: A History
by Lex-Vex
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Severus Snape have found themselves in a situation that will make them look back on their Hogwarts years. Includes twinkly eyes, sock puppets, and...popcorn? Craziness will ensue.OCs Review
1. Spring showers bring

Lex: Yay! Our first fanfiction!

Vex: *throws confetti in the air* Break out the apple cider!

Lex: … Soooo take it away Draco!

Draco: … they own nothing…. Not even this muffin I now hold in my hands.

Vex: …muffin? O.O

Draco: … *stuffs muffin in mouth* Mwahahahaha!

Vex: MUFFIN! *pulls out gladiator helmet* This means war! *tackles Draco*

Lex: Reviews make us happy!

* * *

_It was a bright and sunny day, only one cloud in the sky, in the magical realm…LONDON! Home of Harry Potter and, more importantly, English truffles. Now the lone cloud was rather bored sitting up in the sky all alone, so it decided to have some fun and make some mischief…._

_Down below a group of wizards, consisting of Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and one Severus Snape, were minding their own business while strolling down a strip of shops in Wizarding London. Before any of them had a clue to what was going on, a small gray cloud materialized above their heads and started to rain…HARD. Sopping wet and unable to lose the rogue cloud, the group pulled open a door to one of the shops lining the street and ran inside. Next thing they know, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Snape all found themselves seated on a rather large lounge chair facing a twinkly-eyed woman of 20 sitting behind a desk proudly sporting a gleaming name tad that read "Dr. Mizu-Miku, Psychiatrist Extraordinaire."_

An awkward silence followed the events thus previously stated. So awkward, that the crickets that chirp in these kinds of situations died.

"What the flipping fish sticks was that all about?" shouted Ron.

"Flipping fish sticks? Really Ronald, is food all you think about?" Hermione exasperated.

"It's not the only thing," Ron protested.

"I seriously doubt that you possess the mental capacity to think of more than one thing at a time Weasley," sneered Snape.

Throughout this exchange, Dr. Mizu-Miku sat there with sparkling eyes and a calculating smile. "That kind of cloud that you encountered is indigenous to a 4 by 12 semi-spherical range in southern England otherwise known as right here. It usually only attacks when confronted with a group of wizards consisting of a red head, brunette, raven head, blond, and one who has greasy hair."

A silence followed this monologue, and since the crickets died, Dr. Mizu-Miku played a pre-recorded tape that played chirps that usually followed this situation.

Ron, being the brave, bold, and slightly stupid Gryffindor he was, broke the silence. "What does that have to do with us? That still doesn't explain why that son of a marshmallow cloud attacked us!"

*cricket cricket* "Don't you just love pre-recorded tapes?" said Dr. Mizu-Miku.

"Ron, have you been taking your medication I gave you?" asked Hermione slowly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, no reason," Hermione said relaxing slightly.

Leaning over with a grin, Draco whispered to Harry, "He was most likely abused as a child."

"No, the twins' experiments finally caught up with him it seems," Harry said with a snicker.

_Hmm…It seems I lost a button. _Snape thought with a sigh while regarding his cloak. _Button o button, wherefore art thou button. _A loud crash caught his attention. _HOW DARE THEY INTERRUPT MY INTERNAL MONOLOGUE!_ "Shut up you GRYFFINDORKS! Not you Draco," Snape amended.

A clap was ricocheted off the wall and reduced the fighting to silence. "Well," Dr. Mizu-Miku exclaimed, "There seems to be a lot of unresolved issues here. Let us review your years at Hogwarts." Before anyone could voice their disagreements, Dr. Mizu-Miku rose to her feet, raised her wand resolutely, and shouted into the air "HISTORIA MEMORIA!"

The room swirled around and suddenly they were lost in darkness. After everything calmed, the group found themselves sitting on cushioned chairs in a dimly lit room facing what looked like a very large screen.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted while scrambling to his feet from his position on the floor as he was the only one not in a chair.

"Ron, you actually said something that didn't have to deal with food!" Hermione paused before reconsidering. "But you still cursed." *Slap* Ron howled in pain, an angry red hand shape glowing on his left cheek.

Before the angry and slightly confused couple could continue their fighting, the room began to dim and a familiar theme song that usually accompanies a certain movie series about a certain boy with a certain lightning bolt scar who gets caught in stupid situations. The huge screen began to emit a luminescent glow as a title flew on the screen. "Hogwarts: A History"


	2. Lights, camera, snackbar

Vex: Yay! Bring out more apple cider!

Lex: Don't you think that is too much apple cider?

Vex: No way! You can't get drunk from apple cider! *starts humming a crazy tune*

Lex: *sweatdrop* I think you should lay off the apple cider.

Vex: No! You can't make me! This apple cider is mine! *runs off into the distance with wild eyes* Mwahahahaha!

Lex: Okay then...Harry could you please?

Harry: Lex and Vex do not own anything...*thinking*_good thing to. The Harry Potter world would not survive._

Lex: Review please!

Vex: Or we'll provoke Voldemort and blame you

Harry: What the...? How did you get here? Didn't you run off into the distance?

Vex:...Magic

Harry: Why does everyone always uses magic as the answer?

Lex: Because it always is the answer. Any who...on with the show!

_Lex: In case you guys didn't get it, they are in a movie watching a movie of their lives _

_

* * *

_

_The huge screen began to emit a luminescent glow as a title flew on the screen. "Hogwarts: A History_"

"They made my favorite book into a movie!" Hermione stated excitedly while getting to her feet. As she opened her mouth to begin one of her known long-winded rant, a small paragraph flew on the screen. It read:

_"This movie is in no way, shape, or form based on the novel written by Bathilda Bagshot. It is instead a collection of memories held by the current viewing audience told in a __third person narrative point of view__ in order to allow nostalgia. The movie will play until events have caught up to where the audience now sits. There will be intermissions throughout the 'movie' where the audience can go to one of the many snack bars and enjoy a quick treat and converse."_

Ron's face lit up at the mention of a snack bar and made his way to the empty chair near Hermione, deciding that he could sit through a 'movie' if there would be food afterward.

Hermione on the other hand was sitting stiffly in her chair with her faced slightly pinched in annoyance.

Harry leaned over slightly to Draco and whispered, "Heh, look at Hermione."

Draco snickered, "She looks like she swallowed a lemon." At that moment Draco noticed the paragraph on the screen and quickly read it over… _Hmm isn't that the book Granger would always carry around with her. You think she would be ecstatic about her favori…_

Draco's silent laughter shook his and Harry's connected movie chairs. "Draco!" Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders and began to shake him hard.

"H-har-ry s-stop-p. S-stop! POTTER!" Harry immediately released him. "Bloody hell Potter! What the heck was that for?" Harry opened his mouth to answer before being cut off. "I mean you could have messed up my hair! And another thing, do you get off manhandling innocent people? Seriously, I mean…"

At that moment Harry found his voice and stammered out, "But-but you were having convulsions!"

"I was LAUGHING you idiot," Draco said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh… Well do I get to know the joke that caused the great Draco Malfoy to partake in such a mundane activity?" Harry asked with a slightly out of character smirk.

"Ooo look who's using big words," Draco said rolling his eyes again, "Read the fist sentence on the screen again." He motioned to the movie screen with one of his recently manicured hands.

After quickly scanning the mentioned passage, Harry began to quietly snicker.

"Hermione got told off by a movie screen."

Draco's face contorted in confusion "What's a movie screen? Is that…"

Just then the screen lowered slightly and the dimly flickering lights were fully extinguished, plunging the room into shadows. The paragraph on the screen faded out and a single sentence took its place…

_And now for our featured presentation._

After the group finished reading the lone sentence, colorful moving pictures betook the 'movie screen' leading the group down memory lane….

* * *

(AN: Lex: Just so you guys know the rest of the story will be describing/ taking place in the movie unless we specifically say otherwise.

Vex: Oooh! This is where we show up! *claps hands* this is going to be fun *twinkling eyes*)

"This is it," said a tall, gruff looking man while walking into a poorly lit pub, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." The small, skinny figure accompanying the large man only nodded while following closely behind. Courses of "hey" and "G'day Hagrid" accompanied the duo as the pub's occupants turned to greet the giant. As the small boy came in to sight, the pub's busy noises were cut short. Whispers and stares greeted the scrawny child. Unaware of the sudden change in atmosphere, the bearded giant continued his one-sided conversation with the trembling youngster as he led him through the busy tables of the pub. As soon as the two rounded a corner and their conversation began to fade into the distance, the pub's occupants went back to their respective activities.

Spontaneously a bright green emerald fire erupted in fireplace, throwing sparks and spitting flames until the vague shapes of two people could be seen through the flames. As quickly as they started the emerald flames began to die down. Two soot-covered forms now occupying the fireplace were revealed as the fire died out completely. The people in the pub didn't find this spectacle unusual, so they continued talking to their companions.

The two figures shot from the fire place with a shrill shout of "Fire!" In a panic, the pub's occupants turned their attention form their respective activities to the new arrivals; one of which was running circles around her companion.

"Help! I'm on fire! I'm on fire! Someone call 911! Call the fire department! The hospital! The paramedics! The lifeguard! The water company! The pool company! The snow company!...Wait is there even a snow company? Whatever...Call the soda company 'cause I'm thirsty! My teacher! My mom and dad and brother! My dog! My other dog! STOP DROP AND ROLL!"

*SPLASH*

"Why did you do that for?" asked the now dripping girl.

"You were making a scene," said her friend shrugging. "You know that floo-flames can't hurt you right?" she added with a smirk.

The drenched girl pouted and muttered insults under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what?" the dry girl asked innocently.

"..."

Rolling her eyes, the girl sighed, "Come on then."

"Wait where are we going," the dripping girl asked nervously as her friend began dragging her around the same corner the giant disappeared to moments before.

Once the pair was out of sight, the pub's inhabitants let out a sigh of relief. The quiet murmur of conversations settled upon the shop again.

Just as the pub finally settled back into its normal feeling, an uncharacteristic scream came round the corner.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING THROUGH THE WALL! W-wait wha? S-stay back! I'm warn-ning y-…" The small rant was cut short and the poor pub-dwellers were left to wonder what happened.

Everything was quiet, even the crickets didn't dare make a sound.

5 min later

The pub dared hope that the strange two girls had indeed left and began functioning yet again, though still no one spoke. A brave young boy at the age of three finally broke the silence. "Mommy, what's soda?"


	3. School time shopping

Lex: Yay we updated! See we can update. *shifty eyes*

Vex: More apple cider!

Lex: ….*takes away Vex's apple cider*.

Vex: …fine then T_T… Bring out the dancing monkey! *does the twist with a Chimpanzee*

Lex: Vex! Stop dancing with that monkey!

Vex: O_O but it's a chimp.

Lex: We have no time for your monkey-chimp business; we need to get on to the disclaimer!

Vex: Oh fine then, but first *takes a deep breath* WE FINALLY SHOW UP IN THE STORY WHOOOT! And we'll have drawings of us next up date! WHOOT…. Okay I'm good…

Lex: Try to see which one of us is which. We'll put a spoiler tag at the end.

Vex: With all that said, take it away Hagrid.

Hagrid: These lasses here own nuttin in the 'arry Pootter world.

Lex: Don't you mean Potter?

Vex: *snicker* he said Pootter.

Hagrid: Sorry, Vex made a typo.

Vex: On with the show-movie-thing uh…um yea… Whatever it is just start it already.

Lex: Please review as reviews make us happy like when we eat licorice or chocolate.

* * *

_"THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING THROUGH THE WALL! W-wait wha? S-stay back! I'm warn-ning y-…"_

The scene opened to a lively street bursting with color and oddities.

"Welcome," the giant named Hagrid said, "to Diagon Alley." The small raven-haired boy accompanying him, Harry was his name, gasped at the sight. He looked over his shoulder and saw two figures approaching the archway before it shrank instantly back into solid wall. Harry opened his mouth to question about the two figures but was promptly cut off by the giant as he began leading him down the busy street. "It'd be best if you'd keep up 'arry". And so the pair headed off to do some school shopping.

*CRASH*

A dripping figure tumbled through the reopened archway.

"You pushed me into a wall!" the girl shrieked while turning to her short-haired friend who was walking calmly through behind her.

"_Through_ a wall Cerys. There's a difference you know."

"But still Thais! I could have-" protested the girl now known as Cerys.

"No time to complain. We have too much to do with too little time," interrupted Thais while pulling out a small scroll.

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" Cerys said while eyeing the puny scroll. Raising an eyebrow, Thais opened the scroll and watched its long descent down until it reached the cobblestone floor. "Dear lord of all things chocolate! What's on that list?" She said, eyes bulging slightly

"Let's see shall we," Thais said while clearing her throat. " First-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black), One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear, One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar), one winter cloak (black, silver fastenings), and Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags."

"That's not too bad, and that's no reason-"

"All students," She continued, "should have a copy of each of the following: _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk, _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling, _A Beginners' guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore, _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander, and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble."

"Okay now that we finished-"

"Other Equipment," she continued with a smile, eliciting a groan from her companion, "1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set brass scales. Students may bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR any pre-approved animals included on the separately enclosed list."

"…. Are you done yet?"

"Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks."

"…."

"Now I am done."

"Now that I can talk," Cerys said while flinging out her arms, "I'd like to point out that it's 10 in the morning. Plus," she continued, "we're not doing anything until we eat some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor."

"… Fine… But that leaves no time for dilly-dally." At this Thais proceeded to walk into the fray of shoppers, leaving Cerys dashing after her.

"Thais! Where are we going?" Cerys whined in a very child like manner.

"We need to have money for us to buy anything and I plan to get the brunt of our shopping done today." Cerys made a face and began to mimic her friend as she struggled to keep up in the rushing crowd. "Oh and Cerys? I don't want any of your tomfoolery today. We don't have time for it."

"Tay-tay! I am appalled! How could you think that I will do anything like that?" questioned the girl with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Today's going to be a long day," muttered a gloomy Thais.

"Lighten up will ya? Worry lines on an eleven-year-old are quite unbecoming."

"Shut up and follow me." Thais said, resigned.

"No, I don't wanna." She earned a look for that one. "Okay, okay. I'll go," Cerys complied. "Sheesh, a girl tries to have some fun only to get her head bit off."

"I heard that."

"….Dang."

* * *

Maneuvering through the alley, Cerys began to gaze in wonder the available wares Diagon Alley had to offer. Even Thais looked around; when she thought no one was looking of course. One meticulous open stall caught the two girls' attention.

Cerys aimed a particularly strong puppy dog look at Thais, trembling lip and all. "Fine," Thais grumbled, "only two minutes understand?" With that, Cerys ran to the closest stand that lay outside the shops and browsed through the vast variety of merchandise presented. Shaking her head Thais began to glance at the many books displayed in a nearby window.

A slow smile betook Cerys's face as she peered at all the oddities offered.

_So much fun stuff here! And destructive stuff too…_thought Cerys as she reached for a near-by vibrating gumball. _No. I can't,_ Cerys thought glumly pulling back her hand._ I promised Tay…_ _Hmmmm…I wonder what this glowing ball does. Oh! There's a display card._ "This is a new highly advanced entertainment ball," Cerys read aloud slowly, "It's perfect for hours of play time fun…" Lost in the excitement of the moment, Cerys neglected to read the rest of the display card. _Ooo I want hours of play time fun! What is this called anyways? _"B.O.M," she read allowed._ B-O-M Barrel-Of-Monkeys…_ _Neat! But it's so fragile looking. I'd better just place it on the corner an-_

"BOMB!" shrieked the muggle-born wizards who where in hearing range of Cerys.

"No it's just a toy-"

"Run for your lives!" After that all hel- uh candy land broke loose

_No! It's dropping!_ At that the ball exploded and dozens of miniature monkeys descended on the now panicking crowds. _Better get out of here!_ "Hey Tay, enough dilly-dallying like you said! Let's go to Gringrotts!" she said hastily while dragging her friend in a random direction that, on a compass, would read 'Away-From-Here'.

"What's the hurry?" Thais asked suspiciously while being towed away by her friend. "I don't want to leave yet! I found a book that included an in-depth detailing on the explorations of Marco Polo over there!"

"Why do you want a book on a pool game? Never mind, well you need money to buy the book, right? So I'm doing you a favor! Oh here we are, Gringrotts, let's go inside!" Cerys hurriedly opened the door, shoved her friend through, and slammed the door before Thais could notice the rapidly growing army of miniature monkeys overtaking the street.

CRASH! OOOoooAHAH! MY LEG! IT GOT MY LEG!

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" came the innocent reply.

"You did something didn't you," said Thais accusingly narrowing her eyes, "What did you- never mind, I don't want to know."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," _Yes! Off the hook! _"but we need to get our money."

The girls walked to the head teller as every other teller had a long line, and this particular teller was serving only one other family. The family consisted of three platinum blonds dressed in elegant clothing. Everything about them – their clothes, their posture, the air around them – screamed rich and self empowered. Yes, we all know who this family is. They are the Malfo-

"Hurry up you bunch of stuck up blondes! We have been waiting here forever! Get your money and move!"

"Don't be rude!" Thais scolded.

"But it's been three hours," Cerys whined while stomping her foot. "You know that question about how long it takes for a blond to screw in a light bulb?"

"Yes, why?" Thais answered hesitantly.

"Well forget the light bulb. The joke should go 'How long does it take a blond to make a bank withdrawal'."

"Excuse me? Who are you peasants to tell me, a Malfoy, to hurry up," sneered the youngest blond. "Further more," he continued, "you obviously don't need as much time to make a withdrawal."

"May I ask what gave you that idea?" Thais questioned in a cool voice.

"Your clothes, your posture, the very air about you screams-" he paused making elaborate hand gestures, "underbred, under privileged, and under furnished. I mean just look at your hair," he finished with a grimace.

"Why you big-big meany!" stuttered Cerys who was past the point of words. Before Cerys could calm down enough to form words, the two adult blondes finished their business and promptly turned to leave.

"Draco, we're leaving," said the older blond male.

"I'll be just a moment Father, I'm going to stay behind to make sure my 'friends' don't have any trouble with their withdrawal."

"… I expect you to meet your mother and me outside of Madam Malkin's shop after you're finished here."

"Yes Father."

"And Draco? We will have a discussion about these…friends … of yours when we get back home. Is that understood?"

"Of course Father." With a nod, Mr. Malfoy Senior strode over to his wife who was waiting at the door and left.

"I hope he gets attacked by the monkeys," Cerys quietly muttered following Thais as she made her way over to the teller counter.

"I would like to withdraw the necessary amount of gold needed to purchase all the items on this list as well as sustain my friend and me here for a week." With that, she passed the goblin the lengthy scroll of school supplies with a young Malfoy grinning maliciously at them from his place in a near by corner.

"Key please," the goblin implored after looking briefly over the list.

_I bet those two are mud bloods. I wonder if they'll try to use one of those plastic cards or those silly strips of colorful paper. They probably have only 200 galleons between them! Humph teach those two a lesson. Really where do they come off rushing a Malfoy? It's not like they have to be anywhere worth being. I mean look at their clothes! Hah they'll be so embarrassed when they leave with so little. Father will probably wonder why I addressed those commoners as friends… By any means watching those two get embarrassed will out way the consequences. No good- _

"Why is he staring at us like that?" Cerys whispered pointing to the now still Malfoy, his face scrunched up as if he were engaged in some sort of long-winded internal rant.

"I do not know," Thais said while undoing the clasp of her necklace. "Nor do I particularly care," she finished while successfully sliding off the solitary dusty gold key that had hung there. "Will this do?" She asked presenting the tiny ancient key to the goblin.

With a curt nod, the teller goblin snatched up the key and hurried away to receive the requested amount.

"You plebeians think that you have enough money for your needs?" scoffed the blond. "You mudbloods probably don't even have enough gold to buy robes, what those rags you are trying to pass as clothing." At that remarked, the temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees and the young Malfoy felt a chill go down his spine as the hairs on the back of his neck began to rise.

"Oh? And what is your name _oh great Malfoy_?" Thais questioned coldly with a raised eyebrow.

"I am Draco Lucius Malfoy of the _pureblood_ Malfoy House. And you peasants are?" asked newly introduced Draco, his tone making it obvious he didn't care for the answer.

"_I_ am Thais Coraline Dina Annette Daphne Olivia Lex. Though my surname is probably not one familiar to you, I assure you that I am a _pureblood_ and have enough money," came Thais's flat cold reply; the temperature dropped another couple of degrees.

"And I am the awesome Cerys Taite Vex, half-blood prankster extraordinaire. My mother's family was pureblood and my father was supposedly a half-blood...bred… Any who, so yeah! We have enough money!" Cerys exclaimed and blew a raspberry at him.

"Hmmmm…I'm not very impressed as there isn't any _proof_. Come back and say your introductions again when you do," taunted Draco.

"Oh we won't. Too much of an unnecessary bother you see," Thais said, waving his aside his taunt. Just then the goblin returned carrying two decent-sized bags.

"Here you are," he conceded in a raspy voice, "two bags containing 500 galleons each. Because of the amount your withdrawal, we included two complementary demon bags; so that the weight and bulk doesn't hinder your shopping."

"Thank you very much sir," Thais replied with a polite smile. "Come 'n then Cerys, oh and remember to close your mouth _Draco_ otherwise you might catch a fly," She said while heading for the door, Cerys following close behind.

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said the large giant named Hagrid while walking through the door.

"Excuse me," Thais said politely while sidestepping the giant while walking through the silver doors that lead out into the market place.

"Hmm you have pretty eyes," Cerys said to the small boy slightly hiding behind the hairy giant.

"CERYS! WHY ARE THERE PEOPLE RUNNING AROUND COVERED IN MINI MONKEYS?"

"Uh-oh. Well I got to run, maybe I'll see you later ya?" Cerys said with a smile before slipping through the door after her friend. The poor raven-haired boy stood there in shock after being addressed by the strange girl. _She said I have pretty eyes…Maybe she's going to Hogwarts too? _Harry thought as he followed Hagrid to the head teller's counter. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blur of platinum hair slink out the door. _I think I'll like it here,_ Harry decided as he and Hagrid arrived at their destination.

"Morning, we've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe." _Yes_ Harry thought _I think I'll like it here._

* * *

Lex: Hey you guys. Let's see if you figured out who was who. Vex the envelope please.

Vex: *passes the envelope to Lex* Here you are, my dear friend.

Lex: Thank you. *opens envelope* Wait a minute! Vex! The paper isn't in her-

Vex: And the answers are – Lex is Thais (tay-iss) and I am Cerys (sair-iss)! Good job to those who got it right. You get a virtual cookie.

Lex: Vex!

Vex: Till next time everyone!


	4. School time shopping part 2

Lex: Whoot! Fourth chapter is up!

Vex: Alright! Bring in the chocolate slide!

Lex: *steers Vex away from the chocolate* Let's wait until you get insured.

Vex: But but! All that chocolate wasted!

Lex: We'll give it to the reviewers.

Vex: *mutters* stupid reviewers…

Lex: What was that Vex? Did you say that we're sorry for the late update and we got or pictures up, the mini and normal ones?

Vex: Uh yep! That's what I said! So, uh, come and do the disclaimer Hedwig!

Hedwig: Hoot hoot hoot. _These two young girls don't own the Harry Potter world._

Vex: For those who don't speak owl, we put the translation in italics.

Lex: Please remember to review after reading it!

* * *

_The once busy streets of Diagon Alley were now vacant save for the small squadron of aurors who were bravely fighting off a diminishing army of miniature magical toy monkeys. Once the pigmy primates were destroyed, the shoppers slowly began to fill the streets once more. Yes, all was calm in Diago-_

"OWWW! Be gentle!" Cerys snarled.

"By Francis you make a lot of noise." Thais remarked with a roll of her eyes, "Don't you think you're over reacting a bit," Thais continued unsympathetically while untangling yet another melted magical mini-monkey from Cerys's hair. "Besides, you're not allowed to whine when it's your own fault,"

"Who's Francis? And I wouldn't be so loud if you were more gentle," said Cerys with both hands clamped tightly on either side of her head. "And how was I suppose to know that they'd go bananas when released in direct sunlight?" She paused, "Haha. I said banan- Oi that hurt!"

"That seems to be the last of them," Thais conceded before quickly getting to her feet. "Now we've wasted enough time here. It's now," she paused, "an hour past noon and the only thing we've gotten done was making a mandatory withdrawal from Gringrotts." With each word Thais was growing more and more agitated while Cerys began to idly play with her hair. "I mean, we haven't even purchased the required reading yet!" Shaking her self, Thais pulled out a small beeping contraption from a pocket. After playing with the device for some time, she nodded determinedly before setting off in a seemingly random direction. Still seated on the ground, Cerys scrambled to her feet before moving to trot alongside her friend.

"So what does this thingy do?"

"It's a GPS."

"So it's a GirlPamperingSuperbot?" Cerys began poking the machine while eyeing it skeptically.

"No," Thais said slowly moving the device out of Cerys's reach, "but if you keep quiet and behave, I promise we'll get ice cream after the next shop."

"Yay!" Cerys chirped while dancing in little circles.

Hiding a smile, Thais turned a corner and began to lead the two of them on a winding path through the shops present at Diagon Alley. Cerys, with the promise of ice cream on her mind, managed to hold her tongue for the duration of their journey until Thais pocketed the GPS and stopped in front of an old shabby door adorned with peeling gold paint. The two stood there for a moment, neither making a move to open the ancient door.

"Sooo," Cerys daring to break her oath of silence, "What are we looking at?"

"…"

"Weeelll assuming this is not a magical door that sees in to the minds and souls of all, then what are we waiting for? Let's go inside." Thais still remained unmoving. With an impatient sigh Cerys opened the door to the shabby shop while pulling gently on her friend's sleeve. A twinkling bell sounded as the two young girls stepped inside.

* * *

No more than three blocks away, a young Harry Potter left Eeylops Owl Emporium carrying a cage that seemed to be at least half his size. "Th-thank you Ha-agrid," the young raven-haired boy stammered while clumsily following the giant out into the busy street. "Th-thank you s-so much."

"Don' mention it," said Hagrid while gently patting Harry on the back. "I didn' get yer a birthday yet. 'Sides," Hagrid continued gruffly, "they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'." Harry smiled as he inspected his first real birthday present. The cage contained a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He wasn't sure what to name it, but he was sure it would come to him in time. "Now," Hagrid said breaking into Harry's thoughts, "we'll go ter the only place fer wands, Ollivanders, yeh gotta have the best wand."

_A magic wand_, Harry thought in wonder as he followed Hagrid down the strip of shop. _This is almost unreal_, Harry thought with a wry smile,_ I half expect myself to wake-up and find myself back in my cot in the cupboard. Maybe I should say something,_ Harry thought shooting a quick look in Hagrid's direction, _Hagrid's been awfully nice and I haven't said more than a couple sentences here and there to him..._ As Harry was thinking about how to strike a conversation with the giant a rather unsettling thought wormed its way into his head._ What if he doesn't want me to talk? He could be on orders to be nice to me, _a frown began to pull at Harry's lips and his pace became brisk. _Of course, who would ever willingly be nice to me? Maybe Uncle Vernon was right. I'm just a worthless-_

Harry was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't have time to react when the giant suddenly stopped. "'Ere we are 'arry- whoa there boy!" Hagrid grunted as Harry collided with his back. "Steady now," Hagrid said turning to steady a now teetering Harry. Harry desperately attempted to hide his now very prominent frown from the giant and only half succeeded. "Ay, anything wrong 'arry?" Harry felt himself go red. Looking away, he shook his head with a quiet 'no'. "If ye say so," Hagrid said with a shrug.

With another nod, Harry turned to look at the building in front of him. The building was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Harry wasn't particularly wowed by what he saw but, from what he had experienced so far in the wizarding world, things were rarely as they seem.

"Would you like ter do the honors 'arry?" said Hagrid after watching Harry observe the shop with eyes sparkling excitement and curiosity.

"I think I would like that very much Hagrid," he said with a small smile. After waiting a moment more, Harry firmly gripped the handle and slowly opened the door. He could hear a tinkling bell ring somewhere deep with-in the shop as he stepped inside….

* * *

Lex: Hey you guys! I bet you're curious about what we look like in the story, right?

Vex: No they aren't!...Well maybe...Fine! Let's just tell them where to find our pictures!

Lex: The links to our pictures could be found on our profile.

Vex: Yep! So scroll up and click our name!

Lex & Vex: Hope you guys like them!


	5. School time shopping part 3

Vex: Look over there! *points into distance* It's a bird! It's a plane!

Lex: No Vex…It's just chapter 5.

Vex: …Darn. I was hoping it was my sense of humor…I seem to have lost it…

Lex: You never had one…Just kidding!

Vex: …Well you're mean!

Lex: No time for this Vex! We should get on with the story.

Vex: Party pooper…Sooooo take it away Ollivander!

Ollivander: These girls *dodges flying glass sphere* don't own anything in the Harry Potter series–CRASH

Vex: Sorry Ollivander! Still getting use to my wand. Darn I missed.

Lex: Ignoring Vex, we hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Vex: On with the show! *cracks whip*

Lex: …Give me that! *snatches whip away from Vex*

_

* * *

"I think I would like that very much Hagrid," he said with a small smile. After waiting a moment more, Harry firmly gripped the handle and slowly opened the door. He could hear a tinkling bell ring somewhere deep with-in the shop as he stepped inside…._

* * *

It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair and—CRASH went a small spherical object as it whizzed pass the shop's two newest occupants before exploding in a small shower of broken glass.

"Well that obviously wasn't the one," Thais drawled eyeing the most recent wand she tried.

"Awwwww but that was like the twelfth one you tried! You do remember that I have to get my wand too?" Cerys complained from her seat on the floor. She did not feel like taking a chance with the spindly chair.

"Oh hush you. And if you want to find your wand faster, just try the wands that don't work for me," Thais snapped. Calmly smoothing over her features, she turned to Mr. Ollivander and questioned if that would be all right.

Somewhat startled by the young girls' display, Ollivander quickly complied, "It's quite alright. It would prove quite sufficient if we were to search for the both of you at the same time."

Cerys thought about it for a bit before saying aloud, "Okay then. If only so I can get my wand faster, it's boring just sitting on the floor, plus," she continued while looking over the rejected wands that were scattered all around her, "we can go to the ice cream shop sooner." Spotting a rather shiny wand a couple feet away from her, Cerys turned to crawl toward it. As she was about to reach her prize, she noticed a ratty pair of trainers in front of her. Looking up, Cerys found that the shoes were connected to the boy she met before leaving Gringrotts. "Hey! You're that boy with the pretty eyes!"

Harry stuttered, "Y-yeah. I'm H-harry Pot-tter." He stared at the strange girl from his position slightly behind Hagrid.

"Nice to meet 'cha Harry," beamed Cerys as she pulled her self into a sitting position. "I'm Cerys Vex! And that grumpy girl over there," Cerys said while wildly gesturing toward the front of the room, "is my friend Thais Lex. Don't get her mad. She has a wicked temper." Cerys whispered the last two sentences, though not low enough as Thais snapped at her without missing a beat. "Heh heh...see what I mean? So who's the giant?"

"The name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Thou' I'd like it if yer just call me Hagrid. Are yer two lasses going there?"

"Yup! We're doing our shopping as you can see," Cerys stated. While she was talking to Harry and Hagrid, Cerys was nonchalantly walking around and picking up discarded wands before testing them out. Each time she waved a wand something…unusual… happened: the chair caught on fire, fireworks shot out of the wand, chickens were appearing, and flowers were growing out of Hagrid's beard. This continued on for a while as the stack of rejected wands grew. After testing every wand that poor Mr. Ollivander had to offer, Cerys brought it upon her self to do something useful with those wands; she began to build a fort.

"It seems you two girls managed to exhaust most of my inventory," Ollivander said his voice quiet and almost unbelieving as he examined the destruction caused by both of the girls. "I suppose I could check in the back." Ollivander shuffled to the very back of the shop, searching for the right wands for Thais and Cerys._ I've had tricky customers before but this quite disheartening,_ Ollivander thought as he fingered the few remaining boxes on his last fully stocked shelf. _The wands I've tried with those two reacted so strongly. _Shaking his head, he glumly thought_, they've completely cleaned out my inventory! I never thought I'd see the day where a customer of mine would leave empty handed._ A rustle was heard from his left. Slightly turning, Ollivander saw two particularly dusty boxes quivering in their respective nooks. _What is going on here?_ Ollivander thought while reaching to still the boxes. Not recognizing the wands as his handy work, he quickly read the label for the two before paling slightly. _It can't be. Is it possible that these two wands are responding to the girls? _Ollivander took the two boxes and brought them out to the front.

"Did you manage find some wands for us Mr. Ollivander?" Thais inquired raising an eyebrow.

"I might have," he said carefully unwrapping the wands, "but we shall see." The first wand was unwrapped, revealing a slender and lean rod with intricate rune-like carvings that creeped up the handle until fading into smudged blurs halfway up the wand. It gleamed burgundy in candlelight and looked as if it would be cool to the touch. An unbending, untamed instrument; elegant yet deadly. "Now, let us see if this wand is suitable for you Miss Lex," Ollivander murmured carefully setting the wand down on the counter top.

Thais hesitantly moved to finger the wand. Gathering up her courage, she stiffly raised her arm and waved the wand. At first nothing happened except for a slight breeze that seemed to slink across the shop. Thais barley had time to pout at the anti-climatic elements of her wand claiming when, unexpectedly, the candles' flames which lit the dim shop shrunk, submerging the small room in shadows. As the shadows began to climb the walls of the shop, Thais's eyes took on an unearthly glow as two twin halos of light encircled her wrists. The small nonexistent breeze picked up slightly and ruffled Thais's short hair while carrying the dieing whispers of exotic chanting. Before she could remark on what was happening, the murmurs faded away with the waning breeze and the unearthly bracelets faded away. Last to be fixed, the flames climbed back up their wicks and light once again bathed the small room, dimming the light Thais's eyes. Everyone in the shop stared at Thais with eyes that were both filled with shock and awe.

"Wicked," Thais breathed with a smile, admiring her wand.

"Wicked? All that happened and all you say is wicked? That was awesome! A bit creepy, but still awesome!" yelled out Cerys incredulously.

"Never mind that now Cerys. Could you tell me about this wand Mr. Ollivander?" inquired Thais, still eyeing the wand with admiration.

"Certainly, this wand was crafted by my grandfather; nine inches long and crafted with elder wood, stiff and rigid. Its core is made up of an Augery tail feather, very rare to be used for a wand, and a pure chimera scale, which is exceptionally rare since the last (and only) chimera killing was well over 2,000 years ago and very very few pure specimens still remain today," explained Ollivander. "All in all, it is a very singular and powerful wand. I must caution you, it will be quite difficult to master this wand Miss Lex. However if you succeed, you will be a powerful witch, a very powerful one indeed."

"I see. And how much does this individual wand cost?"

"It will cost 26 galleons 13 sickles and 23 knuts," Ollivander said. (AN: This would be like $250 in muggle dollars. CHA-CHING)

The temperature seemed to drop a couple of degrees as Thais and Cerys froze. "It costs _that_ much? Will you please clarify reasoning behind such a steep price," Thais softly asked in a chilling voice.

Ollivander nervously nodded and gulped before continuing. "You see your wand not only contains two cores, which in a normal wand would still cause a raise in price, but the specific cores your wand contains are exceedingly rare. In addition, your wand is made of elder wood, which is dangerous and particularly difficult for a wand maker to work with, let alone obtain," he paused before continuing, "if you take into account all that I've told you I'm really offering you a bargain."

"I see. If you don't mind I'd rather try my luck with another wand," decided Thais while gingerly setting down the costly wand and grabbing one of the few that were left.

"You must understand that when one wand chooses its owner, then no other wand would accept you as you are meant for another," quickly explained Ollivander, "In addition, bonded wands react badly when their owners cheat, for lack of a better term, on them."

Thais ignored his advice and waved the new wand. Before she could lower her arm, the wand started to sizzle while smoke began to wisp up from the tip. With one last fizz the wand exploded. Meanwhile, the wand meant for Thais glowed an ominous red before fading back to black.

"Fine. I'll buy the stupid wand," grumbled Thais. She roughly set the required amount on the counter while muttering about stupid, over priced twigs.

"Now that you found your wand, let's take a look at the other. Shall we?" Ollivander pulled the cloth covering the wand back, revealing a well-built yet flexible wand with vine-like carvings twining around the wand's base to its tip. It had a beautiful black coloration and seemed to bend the very shadows; it gleamed with mischief and misery. It was a wand of mystery and danger.

"Ooooo, pretty," marveled Cerys. Excited, she picked the wand up and waved it. "Hey! Nothing happened!" Irritated, she moved to set it down, but before she could, time seemed to stand still. Cerys watched open-mouthed as her shadow elongated before splitting into five even parts and branching out from her stilled form. The shadows then began to creep and glide over her, climbing to certain parts of her body and forming claws, fur, and animal-like ears. Just as the shadows formed the ears, the shadows disappeared as quickly as the appeared and time appeared to start again. Everyone, excluding Thais, was looking at her with shock.

"Cool! That was totally awesome! Hey Ollivander! Tell me about my wand!" shouted Cerys with excitement from the reaction. "Tellmetellmetellmetellmetellm-"

"Alright Miss Vex! Now settle down child." He stilled the bouncing girl before continuing, "Your wand was also crafted by my grandfather. Eight and a half inches and made with black walnut, springy. Many believe that black walnut is a Dark wood, but in fact, it is actually a strong Lightwood. One core is a couple of Billywig stingers imported from Australia, as they are uncommon here in Britain. Wands such like this usually bond with light-hearted pranksters though the wands themselves can be very unpredictable. Boomslang venom is the other core. It is very dangerous to work with though," explained Ollivander once again. "This wand is also powerful. It will be not as hard to master compared to your friend's. You will craft much mischief in your time."

"Awwwww! Thank you!" Cerys said, accepting the last sentence as a compliment. "So what's the price?"

"It is the same as your friends." Right after hearing that Cerys turned to her friend armed with puppy-dog eyes and a pout.

"…Fine, no point in wasting any more time here." Thais proceeded to take out the correct amount of money and handed it to Ollivander.

"Yay! You're the best Thais!" exclaimed Cerys while giving her friend a hug.

"Alright, alright. Now stop hugging me. We still have a lot to do today and I rather not come back tomorrow," Thais said while moving towards the door. Upon reaching Harry and Hagrid, who both have been shocked by all that had been going on, she said, "It was nice meeting you Harry, Hagrid. Good day." With that she preceded to briskly walk out the door with her purchase in hand.

"Bye bye Harry, Hagrid! Hope to see you at Hogwarts! And we'll come visit you Hagrid!" shouted Cerys as she was skipped out the door after her friend. As the door softly closed, Cerys's muffled call was still heard through the door "Thaaaaiiiissss! Don't forget we're going to eat some ice cream!"

Silence hovered in the air for a minute.

"Well, that was…different," Ollivander said finally breaking the silence.

"No offence sir, but those two lasses must have somethin' wrong with 'em. Cerys more than Thais I think," Hagrid said.

_I hope I don't have them in my classes_, Harry thought. _Though Thais seemed saner than the other one_.

"None taken Hagrid. But we must get Mister Potter a wand, correct?" Ollivander turned to peer at Harry. "Yes, I have been expecting you, Mister Potter."


	6. I scream, you scream

Vex: Hello readers! As you can see, we are not dead! Hurray! *blows confetti gun*

Lex: Just to clarify we are still writing this. We've both just been busy with real life stuff.

Vex: We're also sorry for making you wait. I mean, I hate waiting for the fanfics I read to upload.

Lex: In other words, Take it away Ron!

Ron: No! You can't make me! Get out of my head! I don't wanna do it!

Lex: We can do this the easy way, or Vex's way. *points to Vex*

Vex: hehe *stands next to a creepy looking door with a crazed grin*

Ron: N-n-no. Alr-right then. The H-harry Po-potter wor-rld d-does n-not bel-long to them.

Lex: Good. Vex! You can put a way your instruments of tort- I mean toys!

Vex: Awwwwww! I never to get to use this anymore! *pouts*

Lex: It's alright Vex. Now onwards toward chapter 6.

Vex: Remember Reviews make the muses hyper!

* * *

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" Cerys chanted enthusiastically as she and Thais made their way through the streets. "I scream, you scream, we all scream for-"

In the time it took the two girls to get their wands, the street has had miraculously filled; each shops' line extended out the front door. Thais grimaced at the sight.

"Do you not get tired of saying that?" Thais bit out while roughly pushing past a group of incoming shoppers.

"Nope," Cerys said in a singsong voice while skipping merrily along-side her friend. "What's got you so grumpy? You love ice cream just as much as I do!"

Struggling to compose herself, Thais muttered, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Time to get ice cream?"

"3:20"

"Oh….and that's a bad thing right?"

"…"

"…I scream, you scream-"

"If you finish that sentence, I WILL scream."

"…"

"Thank you-"

"-we all scream for ice cream!" Cerys shouted in jubilee as they rounded a corner and Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour came into sight. Cerys cried out at the sight of the parlour. Not wasting any time, Cerys sprinted into the oncoming traffic of shoppers and made a bee-line toward the seemingly deserted (AN: pun intended) ice cream parlour; Thais stayed in the street a moment longer, left eye twitching, before moving through the crowd to stand next to her friend.

"Finally ice cream!" started Cerys. "Can I ge-"

"Hey! Can't you see that there is a line! You can't just go to the front!" shouted a random shopper. Cerys slowly turned around the line from Florean Fortescue's to the Leaky Cauldron.

Tears streaming down her face, Cerys collapsed onto her knees, looked to the sky, and shouted, "WHYYYYYYYY!"

"That's karma for you," Thais said looking down at her friend with a small smirk on her face.

Cerys shook her head in denial. "Was it because of the monkeys? Or was it because I was whining at Ollivanders? I'm sorry to whoever it is! But please get rid of this line! I will give ba-ack Tay Tay's sparkly-ly mar-rble collection," cried Cerys, choking on the last sentence.

"YOU have my marbles? You let me think that Char hid them! I can't believe you!"

"And it's soooo hot! I wish we were at the beach."

"Have you been the one who's been swiping all my stuff? What kind of friend are you? Are you even listening to me?"

"Though it'll hot there too…. but there's the cold ocean not to far by. But right now I'm beachless as well as ice-cream-less!"

As this transaction was taking place, a random shopper was inspecting a small spherical object that had previously fell out of the sky and hit him on the head.

"Thought you could just fall out of the sky and hit me on the head huh? Well I'll show you," said the shopper. He carelessly threw it over his shoulder and continued walking. The sphere flew through the air before colliding with the ground several feet away with a crash. Instantly water appeared and rushed down the alley. The witches and wizards all screamed in horror, scrambling to get out of the way of the giant wave and into the shops, as they have spells on them to prevent natural disasters. The wave having washed away all the lines, was now heading towards the ice cream parlor.

Thais sighed, "Come on Cerys. Let's go wait inside. At least it's cooler in there." Still sniffling, she dutifully followed Thais inside. Right as they stepped inside, the huge magical wave reared up and swept the line away. Cerys's eyes lit up and stared at the sky in awe.

"Yelling at the sky DOES work," she said, not quite believing it happened. Cerys raced back inside and went up to the counter. Thais stood there frozen in shock. _Unbelievable. Yelling to the heavens does get you what you want_, she thought.

"Good morning. What can I ge-"

"Is it true that your inventory rivals that of Baskin Robbins?"

"Well I can't say that I recognize that name, but I can assure you that our ice cream is one of the best out ther-"

"In that case I'd like a scoop of sizzling saucy stroganoff, double chocolate chunk, fruity smoothie slosh, sticky spinach slime, crunchy-" and so Cerys slowly began to order everything the parlor had to offer. Thais smiled at her friend's antics before shaking her head and turning to find them a place to sit.

Despite the parlour's empty status, the seating area was overfilled with hungry picnickers and foot-weary shoppers. She finally saw a table whose occupants seemed to be hovering nearby instead of lounging.

"-and I'd like all that topped with combusting caramel dots, crusty cauliflower clusters, and nefarious nacho nuts," Cerys finished.

"I-I'll get that right away. It'll take me at least twenty minutes to satisfy both orders so I'll call you up when I have it ready. Thank you for your patronage…" Slightly flustered the cashier moved to fulfill Cerys's hefty orders.

_I see no way that Cerys will be able to eat that much_. Turning to Cerys Thais asked, "Both?"

"I doubled my order. So you'll have what I have," she said offhandedly. "So did you find us a table? Man it's crazy out here."

"It seems as if that table's occupants will be leaving shortly," Thais drawled motioning to the table with the hovering red heads.

"Well they're not sitting down, are they? Let's just take that table then," decided Cerys.

Thais sighed in exasperation, "That would be rude Cerys."

"Well, I'm tired of standing," Cerys said, "so why don't we see if we can share?"

"Well we are in Europe…." With a shrug she gave her consent while muttering "when in Rome."

And so the two girls headed over to the unsuspecting red-heads with a proposition wet on their tongues.

* * *

It was just another uneventful day for Ronald Weasley. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the sound of Ron's stomach growling could be heard.

"I'm hungry!" complained Ron. "It's already past lunch and I haven't eaten anything yet!"

Fred turned to George with a sly grin and said, "Did you hear that George?"

"I did indeed, Fred," George said, mirroring his brother's grin. "Ickle Ronniekins says he's hungry."

Fred looked both sides before leaning closer and in a loud whisper said, "That's what they want you to think."

Taking the bait, Ron's eyes widened. "Who wants me to think that?"

The twins leaned in closer to Ron and said, "_They_ do."

Breaking out in a cold sweat, Ron began to scan frantically for the ones who supposedly planted the thought of hunger into him.

Just as the twins were about to calm down their naïve brother, two strangers walked up to their table.

"Ah! It's them!" Ron shrieked. Hastily backing away, he tripped over one of his untied shoelaces and landed on his backside with a soft thud. "They're the ones aren't they? Stop telling me what to do! Get out of my head!" Ron scrambled under the table while clutching his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Cerys asked looking at Ron under the table.

"Many things," Fred said solemnly.

Thais warily said, "Maybe this wasn't such a good id-"

"So you guys mind if we share a table?" asked Cerys.

"You can share the table with us if you answer this riddle right," the twins proposed.

Cerys yelled, "Bring it on!" Thais nodded in acknowledgement.

The twins began. "A farmer has to transport a fox, a goose and a sack of grain across a river. The boat he has is so small that there is room only for him and one of the others at a time; if he leaves the fox and goose together the fox will kill the goose, and if the goose and the sack of grain are left together the goose will eat the grain. How does he get them all over?"

Not missing a beat, Thais answered in a slightly bored monotone, "On the 1st journey the farmer takes the goose only, leaving the fox and the grain. He returns leaving the goose on other side. On the 2nd journey he takes the fox over, leaves the fox on other side, and returns with the goose. On the 3rd journey he drops off the goose and takes the grain over leaving it on the other side with the fox. He returns and picks up the goose again, taking it over on the 4th journey."

The twin shared a grin. "Oh we're sorry. That's not the right answer," said Fred and George simultaneously.

"Well the way I see it, the farmer puts the fox and the grain in the boat while he'll tether the goose to his leg. Then both the farmer and goose could swim across the river; with the farmer pushing the boat.

"Correct!" the twins shouted. "Wait, correct? How did she get that?"

"SHE got it because she reads Practical Pranks Biweekly," Cerys chanted in a singsong voice. "Oh don't worry Tay-tay, if they were any other two people your answer probably would have been right." She patted her friend's head before skipping to her well-earned seat.

"_NUMBER 120, YOUR ORDER IS READY!_"

With a squeal Cerys dashed to the pickup window, leaving a dust cloud and four stunned adolescents in her wake.

"That's some friend you got there," Fred said as he watched Cerys take two huge cups of ice-cream from a slightly tousled buss boy.

"That she is—OW!" Thais got to her feet and aimed a rather nasty glare at the huddled boy sitting under the table. "Oi! What was that for?"

The youngest red head sat crouched under the table armed with a small plastic fork.

"W-well y-you started it!" he sputtered

"I did no such thing!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID!"

"NOT!"

"Then why am I hungry?" Ron challenged

"How is that my fault?"

"Because when I told my brothers, they said 'that's what THEY want you to think' and that's when you showed up. So you made me hungry," Ron concluded with a self-satisfied nod.

Thais stood there for some moments after the young boy had finished his speech, right eye twitching slightly, and was figuring out an appropriate way to respond. "So you believe that I made you think that you were hungry," she finally said while massaging her temples.

"Yep."

"…"

Cerys chose this time to happily bounce back over to her friend with two tubs of ice-cream in her hand. "Hey Thais! 'Cause our order was so big, the cashier guy just gave us the containers that the ice-cream gets delivered in! Isn't that cool or what?" She quickly handed Thais her tub before she popped the lid off of hers and began to eat her ice-cream with her bare hands.

"Oh Cerys! Don- aww now you're all sticky!" Turning to look for some napkins, Thais spotted the small red headed boy sitting next to his brothers clutching his stomach tightly. _I'm going to have to do the right thing here aren't I?_ Thais thought glumly. "We've wasted enough time here, you can eat your ice-cream while we finish up our shopping."

"Kay." Cerys moved to walk back into the shopping fray but stopped short as she saw Thais hesitate. Before she could ask her friend what was wrong, Thais bit out a quick 'I'll be right back' before stalking back to the table they had just left. Cerys shrugged, for all she cared the great chocolate maker in the sky could have come down and set fire to the city; all that mattered is that she had her ice-cream.

* * *

"Here," Thais said shoving her tub of ice cream roughly at Ron.

"Uh?"

"You said you were hungry….and knowing Cerys, I'll probably end up eating whatever she doesn't finish anyways."

"Than-"

"Just share a bit with your brothers too okay? They probably won't admit it but I bet they're hungry too." And with that said, Thais went into the shopping fray without a backward glance.

Ron sat there confused on what to do next. GRRROOOOWWWLLL. All hesitancy forgotten, Ron ripped of the tub of ice-cream's lid and began to enthusiastically dig in with his small plastic fork.

"Aww how sweet, Ron's got an ickle girlfriend."

"What was her name again George? Thais was it?"

"That girl has one temper on her I'll give her that. Though that friend of hers seemed sensible enough."

"Anyone who's subscribed to Practical Pranks Biweekly is alright in my book," Fred conceded with a curt nod.

While his brothers went on to tease him and discuss the coming school year, Ron just sat and dutifully ate his ice cream. _Thais_, Ron thought. _I've got to remember that name. Anyone who's willing to share ice-cream with me is someone to remember. For all I know, I'll be seeing her at school._

"Fred? George? Ron? Time to go home now- why in heaven's name is the street wet? Well come along then. You're father will be home any minute. Ron dear, where did you get that? And what are you two boys going on about?"

"Nothing at all Mum," said the twins with knowing smirks.

"We're just so excited about the coming school year," said Fred

"Well it's about time you took an interest in your schooling," she said beaming. "Now hurry along you two."

The moment their mother's back was turned the twins turned to each other and grinned.

"You know what I think Fred?"

"Do tell George."

"I think this year will be how you say-"

"_Interesting_," they finished harmoniously, sly grins adorning their faces.


	7. To Top It All Off pt 1

Lex: Hiya guys! *waves* Long time no see.

Vex: *sobs* We're so sorry! P-please forgive us!

Lex: Stop being overdramatic. But Vex _is_ right. We are very sorry.

Vex: Yeah! We are!

Lex: *raises an eyebrow* Weren't you crying a few moments ago.

Vex: Oh but that was so two minutes ago.

Lex: I will never understand your ways.

Vex: Anyways, school started and Lexy and I here are getting a _lot_ of homework.

Lex: So it might take us awhile to update.

Vex: But we are not abandoning this fic.

Lex: *nods* Not by a long shot.

Vex: So we decided to at least update to let you guys read something and cut our original chapter and make it two.

Lex: With that, on with the show!

Vex: Take it away Professor!

Professor Snape:….These girls own _nothing_…..

Nom nom!

Twitch.

Nom nom!

Twitch. Twitch.

Nom nom no-

"Are you done yet Cerys?" asked Thais irked.

"No, not yet," chirped Cerys, happily eating her ice-cream. Thais looked at her, eyebrow twitching.

Nom nom SLUUUURRRRP-

With a quick gesture, she yanked the cup of ice-cream out of Cerys' hands and blindly threw it as far as she could.

There was a short silence as Cerys took in her now ice-cream-less state. "….What's your problem?"

"For one thing, you were eating _way_ too loudly. The second thing is that I want to finish this shopping trip _today_," said Thais. "And at the rate we're going, we'll barely get out of here in time to make dinner!"

Looking slightly less aggravated, Cerys shook her head. "That would be enough to put you in a mood, but still, you didn't have to take it out on the ice-cream." Cerys pouted and looked forlornly in the direction of her now discarded ice-cream cup.

Shamelessly shrugging, Thais briskly walked down the line of shops, only stopped to glance at a small hand held map every once in a while. "Well where we're heading, you wouldn't have been able to take it with you anyways." Thais ducked into a passage between two shops and began to make her way down it and onto an overcrowded cobble-stone street lined with shops the two have not yet visited. The buildings themselves reminded Thais of an old movie set. One building in particular stood out from the rest; its name was spelled out in flawless calligraphy, and when approached gave off the smell of freshly dried ink and old leather.

"Flourish and Blotts," Cerys read, peering at the sign. "…Soooooooo this is our next stop right?"

Without an answer, Thais silently walked through the shop's gaping doorway and out of sight, leaving Cerys scrambling after her.

"Wait for m—wow."

The shop was filled with shelves upon shelves, packed to the bursting point with a variety of different books; books the size of pavement stones bound in old leather; books the size of postage stamps, covered in silk; books filled with peculiar symbols and a few with nothing in them at all. Even Cerys, who would never pick-up a book unless it contained pictures, was excited to get her hands on some of these.

"Oooo! Look at that one! And this one! And tha- oooo! Can we get this one Tay? Pleeeeaase? And look it even has pictures!" Cerys glanced wildly around the store, taking in all the different shapes and sizes of the books; mentally compiling a list of those she would try to sneak into Thais' shopping basket when she wasn't looking.

"Do you even know what this book is about Cerys?" Thais said carefully looking the book over.

"Pfft, who cares? It's purple, shiny, and has pictures!"

"…"

"…Is that a yes then?"

"No."

"No?" Cerys said while using her best puppy dog look.

"No," Thais said stiffly while pulling out her scroll of school supplies. "Here," she said, handing it to Cerys after briefly looking it over. "Why don't you make your self useful by finding the top half of the book on this list while I look for the bottom half?"

"….If I do, can I get the book?"

"If you find all the right ones _maybe _I'll- oh you could at least let me finish my sentence before dashing off!"

"I got to hurry! I got to hurry!" shouted Cerys as she dashed through the store. Skidding to a stop at one of the aisles, she saw a bushy haired young girl who looked about her age. Cerys skimmed through the titles of the books stacked in the unknown girl's arms. _She's a first year like Thais and me! I wonder if she can help me find the books_. With that thought in mind, she walked up to the girl.

"Hi!" greeted Cerys. The girl turned towards her carefully, not letting any of the tottering books fall. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Why of course," said the girl, standing a little straighter. "Nobody in my family's magic at all, so I'm a first generation witch. I was really surprised when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school for witch craft there is, I've heard—I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, like how-"

Man this girl talks a lot. I mean I just asked her if she was going to Hogwarts, not her life story—oh I think I'm supposed to nod here.

"—do you know what I mean?"

_Yes! I think she's done talking! _Cerys thought while nodding enthusiastically.

_I wonder what I'm agreeing to_…_oh well I'm sure it was nothing._

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

"I'm Cerys Vex! Half-blood prankster extraordinaire," said Cerys enthusiastically striking a pose.

"Half-blood? Oh you mean that you're a muggle-born like me!"

"Sure?"

"Well it's nice to meet you! It's great to meet someone like me. I mean usually people usually tune out half way though my monologue, but not you," said Hermione while avidly shaking Cerys's hand.

"Uh okay? Sooooo how about those books?"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Oh! They are definitely fascinating. Really, it is absolutely amazing what different kinds of magic there are! Imagine all of the magic we'll lea-"

"Wait!" interrupted Cerys. The way Hermione's eyes lit up at her words scared her. "I meant if you could help me find them, but if you want to discuss the books then you can talk to my friend. She reads a lot so she'll know what you're talking about… probably."

"Oh, well follow me and I can help you get your books." Hermione beckoned to Cerys while re adjusting her wobbly book pile. "Do you think you can introduce me to your friend? I would love to discuss books with a kindred spirit."

"Sure," replied Cerys. _Did she have to talk so much! How annoying. I mean they should have made this girl with an off switch. Thais save me!_

"Cerys? Have you finished finding all your books yet?" Thais emerged from a near-by aisle, holding a neat stack of balanced books in her arms.

"Well about that, you see I was going to but then I got lost. And then I met-" Cerys abruptly stopped as Hermione suddenly stepped forward, awkwardly attempting to offer her hand while shifting her barely balanced books to her other arm.

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you. "

"A pleasure to meet you also Hermione," returned Thais shaking the offered hand. "I am Thais Lex, pureblood and the one who oversees this child." Thais bopped Cerys lightly on the head.

"You know that you're no older than me and don't need to look after me right?" questioned Cerys.

"I know that," Thais said rolling her eyes, "But if I don't then who's going to make sure you don't get into too much trouble?"

Cerys thought for a moment. "True…Can't argue with that logic."

Hermione looked shell-shocked. "Y-you're a pureblood?"

Thais raised an eyebrow. "Why yes. I'm a pureblood and Cerys is a half-blood... Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes I do!" whispered Hermione hotly. "Purebloods look down upon muggle-borns! And you're proudly claiming to be one of them! You should be ashamed of yourself, degrading muggle-borns like they are-"

"Hold up Hermione!" shouted Cerys. "Why are you accusing Thais? You don't even know her! Plus she hasn't even done anything for you to get all worked up."

Hermione was taken aback. "B-but she's a pureblood! They discriminate against muggle-borns like you and me!"

"Muggle-born?" muttered Thais. "You think that Cerys is a muggle-born? I said that she was a half-blood."

"Well muggle-borns, half-bloods, same difference," stated Hermione.

"Are you daft?" questioned Thais incredulously. "A muggle-born is absolutely different than a half-blood. A muggle-born is a witch or wizard with non-magical or muggle parents. A half-blood, on the other hand, is a witch or wizard with at least one biological magical parent and at one biological—."

"I'm not listening! Blah blah blah blah," shouted Hermione, an arrogant smirk adorning her face.

"Oh that's _very_ mature of you," said Thais sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the child-like display.

Hermione flushed in embarrassment. "Y-you arrogant, self-centered pureblood! You purebloods are all the same! Looking down on those who are not purebloods like they were something on the bottoms of your shoes!"

"You're a racist!" accused Cerys.

"Actually, I think she would be a 'bloodist'," thought Thais.

"You're a bloodist!" corrected Cerys without missing a beat.

Hermione sputtered, "I beg your pardon?"

"You're being mean to Thais just because she's a pureblood. Therefore, you're a bloodist," insisted Cerys.

"Likewise, if I _was_ all those things you're accusing me of, I wouldn't be friends with Cerys now would I?"

Dumfounded, Hermione stood there opening and closing her mouth, for once lost for words. Taking advantage of the silence Thais turned to Cerys and instructed her to ring up the books before taking a calming breath and offered her hand once more to Hermione.

"I personally believe that life is too short to waste on unnecessary bickering, so if you don't mind, I'd like it if we could start over again. Hello my name is Thais Lex, pleasure to meet you."

Hermione stared at Thais' out-stretched hand, not making any move to shake it. "Where did Cerys go?"

"She went to purchase the required reading."

"I thought that she didn't find all the books?"

"She didn't. I took precautions and found all the books myself."

"So you thought that just because she's a muggle-born she would be unable to find them herself?" Hermione inquired with a smug smile.

"I knew that she wouldn't be able to find them because she would get too caught up in looking for the shiniest books then actually looking for the ones on the scroll I gave her. I thought, as her friend, that I would give her the opportunity to get a better look at the store without her feeling guilty about not helping." Thais said sharply, taking a calming breath and offered her hand once more to Hermione.

Again Hermione went quiet. "….I am under the impression that you have read all the term books already?"

Retracing her hand Thais said cautiously, "All the ones available to me, yes."

"Then I'm sure you've heard of monkshood."

"Of course, wolfsbane is a rather well-known potions ingredient."

"I asked you about monkshood, not wolfsbane."

"Is this a test?" asked Thais raising an eyebrow, "because monkshood and wolfsbane are different names for the same plant."

"No it's not."

"….I'm pretty sure it is."

"No it's no—"

"For the love of all things chocolate these books are H-E-A-V-Y!" Cerys hobbled over to Hermione and Thais, struggling under the weight of two enormous bags. She opened her mouth to crack a joke involving books and a mongoose when she realized the seriousness of the conversation. "Sooooo I take it that things aren't going that well?"

"Granger here has the insane idea that wolfsbane and monkshood are two different plants," Thais bit out through gritted teeth.

"That's because they ARE!" returned Hermione. "You know I'm right, don't you Cerys." She smiled at Cerys.

"Nope."

"Wha?" Hermione's smile faltered. "How could you choose her over me?"

"One 'cause she's my friend, and two because she's right _duh_." Cerys made a face.

"Well-well you know what I know I'm right! So there!"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Thais grabbed the book on top of Hermione's pile, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, and turned to page 303. "Hey! What are you doing!"

"Monkshood, wolfsbane, and aconite are all names of the same plant," Thais said showing the book to Hermione.

"So read it and weep, Pbbfflliitt!" Cerys said, blowing a raspberry.

"Well, I never-" Hermione started.

"Never had anyone tell that you're wrong? I seriously doubt that," dryly stated Thais.

"Oooooo! You got burned!" said Cerys gleefully. "Thais's knowledge triumphs again!" Cerys started cheering and dancing crazily, swinging the two heavy bags back and forth.

Thais hurried to warn her. "Cerys, I really think you should stop before you-" At that moment, Cerys danced too close to a bookshelf and swung. BAM! She hit the bookshelf, causing it to fall, hitting another shelf and creating dominoes.

"Heh heh. Oops?"

"-do something destructive," finished Thais with a sigh. She observed the destruction and saw an employee coming close. "Cerys it's time to go!"

"What? But I didn't even get the shiny book!" protested Cerys.

"I put that book into the purchases. But never mind that! An employee is coming this way!" shouted Thais trying to drag her out of there.

Cerys stopped resisting. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" She grabbed Thais' arm and ran out of there. "Hey, what do you think happened to Hermione?"

"Probably under a pile of books," Thais answered.

Back at Flourish and Blotts, employees were busy clearing the pile of books and setting the shelves straight.

"Man, this is seriously going to cut into my lunch hour," remarked an employee named Jim while he was clearing one of the many piles of books that lay scattered in the shop. As he lifted several books from the pile, he noticed a pale misshapen object lying in the wreckage. Taking a closer look, the employee let out a shaky scream.

The other employees abandoned their respective tasks and rushed over to see what the commotion was about. Raising a shaky hand, Jim pointed at the discarded pile of books. Standing tall in a sea of books was a pale hand. Working quickly, the employees levitated the rest of the books, hoping the person did not die, as that would be bad for business. Finally the books were all levitated away and revealed Hermione.

One employee rushed to her and pointed her wand to her. "Ennervate." Hermione woke up twitching. "Miss! Are you okay? Do you know what happened here?"

Hermione failed to answer the employ's question, and instead looked at him with unfocused eyes and started to stutter, "I'm r-right. I-I'm al-l w-ways r-right. I kn-know that I'm r-right."

"Miss?"

Severus Snape was not having a good day.

He _loathed_ children, with a passion, and today he had to brave wave after wave of insolent snot-nosed youths, just so he could purchase the necessary items required for the upcoming school year. Severus Snape was not a student at Hogwarts, but rather one of its many staff members. Why he chose the carrier path of a professor, when doing so would guarantee him daily contact with children, is beyond the comprehension of everyone who has ever met him, though the fact still stands that he is one.

His annual journey to Diagon Alley is always an unpleasant and stress filled day, though today had beat all the others by far. First, when he stepped out of the leaky cauldron and began making his way to Gringotts he was attacked and mauled by a mob of miniature monkeys. When he finally was able to get away, a magical tidal wave hit him and left him sopping in the street. To make matters worse he couldn't dry himself magically so he was left to drip dry for several hours. In an attempt to bring some light to his horribly wronged life, he went to treat himself to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream but when he got there, they said that they ran out of his favorite flavor of ice cream.

No, today was not a good day.

Walking down a familiar alleyway, Severus Snape shook his head and reminded himself that he was just going to stop at the Apothecary, and his day at Diagon Alley would soon be over. Pausing he reached to open the door to his last stop of the day and greeted with the familiar smells of bad eggs and rotting cabbages. "It's good to be around familiar faces," he murmured with a small smile, eyeing the assortment potions ingredients neatly stacked on the various shelves. _Yes,_ he though while picking up a bundle of dried leaves,_ this makes the day worth while. _

They were running. Buildings and people blurred by in a torrent of color and sound.

"Cerys?" Thais bit out, panting and attempting to shake her arm from her friend's tight grip.

They kept running. They brushed passed random people and ran across streets with-out using the cross walk.

"Cerys?"

Still running.

"CERYS?"

"What is it Thais? We have to get away from those employees!" Cerys shouted back to Thais, still sprinting.

"Yes I know that, but they're not chasing us," Thais stated as calmly as she could while keeping up a brisk jog.

Cerys stopped abruptly, causing Thais to stumble at the sudden lack of momentum, and looked back. "Ohhhh…..my bad."

"…Yes, your bad."

Guiltily, Cerys scratched the back of her head and looked around, not making eye contact with Thais. "Sooo, by any chance do you know where we are." Thais didn't make a sound but instead looked her friend full on in the face and let a small frown crease her features. "You don't know where we are?" In the course of five seconds, Cerys managed to work herself into a frenzy so bad that people began to stop and stare at her. "If you don't know where we are then we really _are_ lost. And then we wont be home in time and then we'll miss dinner, and then-and then-an-and-and." Cerys began to hyperventilate.

Letting out a small laugh, Thais moved to comfort her friend. "I'm just messing with you. I have the GPS remember? We're right out side one of our last stops so try to calm down…no seriously calm down… people are staring."

Taking a deep calming breath, Cerys offered her friend a shaky smile. "Haha you got me good Tay." Thais smiled back and opened the door to their next stop.

An amazingly potent smell of rotting vegetation slapped both girls in the face as they stepped through the store's thresh hold. Thais gingerly wrinkled her nose and began moving further into the store while Cerys was holding back tears and was clenching her nose as if her life depended on it. Once the two got over the over whelming odor, they soon realized that the Apothecary, or so the sign read, was fascinating enough to make up for its horrendous smell. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. Cerys leaned against the door frame, gaze sweeping the shop, as Thais moved to address the short stout man who stood behind the counter.

"Excuse me sir? Can you supply me with the basic potion ingredients and supplies listed here on my scroll?" Thais politely questioned handing her supply scroll over to the clerk.

He briefly scanned the list before handing it back and smiling kindly.

"Ah, am I not mistaken in thinking that you are preparing for your first year at Hogwarts?" said the kindly man while rustling with jars set behind his desk, searching for the requested merchandise.

"Yes sir," Thais replied with a small smile, "my friend here and I have been stocking up on the required school supplies today." Thais gestured to Cerys who was now inspecting a strange plant with iridescent pink leaves.

"Well I wish you two luck. It's been crazy these last couple of weeks," the clerk said weighing little packets of powder, before nodding. "That man over there is actually a professor at Hogwarts I believe." Looking up at a figure who seemed huddled over a bundle of newt tails.

"Is he the potions master?"

"That would explain his presence here miss," the man said with a quiet laugh. "I will need to go to the back to retrieve the rest of the items on your list, I will check in with you when I have completed your list."

"Thank you very much," said Thais moving to stand by Cerys. "So what have you found there Eris?"

Not taking her eyes off the plant, Cerys made a small face and said, "Eris?"

"I took off the 'C' in Cerys. Plus Eris was the goddess of chaos, so I thought the name was appropriate," Thais remarked shrugging.

Cerys silently nodded, continuing to stare at the plant. Realizing her friend's attention was otherwise occupied, Thais sighed and began to examine the contents of the different jars scattered around the store. There were silver unicorn horns at 21 galleons each and a jar of minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes at five knuts a scoop. Thais turned to call Cerys over when she bumped into something sturdy and unmoving

"Oh I'm sorr—" began Thais looking up. She stopped abruptly, when she was met with empty cold black eyes. Thais recognized the man as the potions professor the clerk had pointed out to her earlier. Swallowing, Thais squared her shoulders and straightened out her posture slightly. "Excuse me sir," Thais said, her voice regaining its usual tenor, "but by any chance are you the potion's master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

The man looked long and hard before drawing out in a soft, yet intense, whisper "Yes…And who are you?"

"I am Thais Lex," she said as respectfully as possible, "I couldn't help but notice your interest in those dried elder leaves." Thais shifted slightly, attempting to get a better look at the small package. "Those are rather fine specimens! Is that for the 4th years? I heard they were going to attempt the adiuvo **potion.**" (AN: **adiuvo means help or assist in latin**)

Why is she still talking,_ Snape thought with an inward groan. "Stop talking," he said under his breath._

Thais stopped mid sentence, snapped her jaw closed, and made a small bow. "Forgive my informality, I momentarily forgot my place," she mumbled eyes down cast before turning and briskly walking back towards Cerys.

Severus Snape watched Thais' retreating figure through narrowed eyes. _Good riddance_ he though, turning back to the shelves. "Now," he said to himself, "if only I can find some fox tails." As he lifted his free hand to shuffle through the jars he noticed it was slightly heavier than he remembered. _What's this? _he thought turning to look down at his right hand. _Fox tails?_ The professor looked up abruptly before narrowing his eyes around the shop. _How— _at that moment Thais looked up from a stack of griffin claws and smirked at him. _Did she?_

"Hey Tay?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you smirking at that shadowy guy who has a really cool cape?"

Thais chuckled under her breath, "It's nothing really." A fragile chime bounded around the room and the two looked up to find the clerk standing patiently at the counter ringing up their purchases. "It seems it's time to go," she said grabbing Cerys' arm and tugging slightly, "Come on then."

"Wait! Can I get this too?" Cerys held up the iridescent pink shrub. It made a strange squeaking noise when Thais leaned in to get a closer look.

"Uh do you know what that is?"

"Hehe…no."

"…" Thais gently set the potted plant on the counter. "Uh maybe next time." Thais turned her back and started to walk towards the clerk's counter. Before she reached it, a strong hand caught her shoulder.

"How did you know I was looking for this?" the professor said darkly.

Not turning around Thais said, "A simple thank you would suffice."

"Thank you," came the stiff response, "Now answer the question."

"Is this guy bothering you Tay?" said Cerys as she walked up while suspiciously holding her hands behind her back. "Do you want me to bite him for ya?"

"That won't be necessary," Thais said in a calming tone. She shrugged off the professor's grip and turned to look him in the eye. "Your fingers are stained a light blue suggesting that you've been working with powdered Acromantuala web," Thais paused and nodded to the bag of supplies that Snape was presently holding, "You are also buying high grade dried elder leaves. Both of those are two of the three key ingredients of an **aranea elixir. I wasn't sure that you were trying to make an aranea elixir until I noticed you eyeing the crushed newts tails. Fox tails are the third key ingredients, though it is not uncommon to substitute three grams of crushed newts tails in its stead, because of fox tails' rarity.**" Thais' eyes gleamed wickedly as she saw the surprised look on the professor's face. "Is that all professor?"

Severus Snape blinked slowly before smirking. "I am looking forward to seeing you in my class Miss Lex."

"Like wise professor." She gave him a smile. "Cerys, come on then." Thais turned to collect her bags from the clerk.

Cerys popped out from behind Professor Snape. "Coming." As she and Thais walk turned to leave, Cerys managed to slip something into Prof. Snape's bag.

"Those are some girls huh?" The clerk said as the two in question walked out the door.

Snape paid no attention to the comment and set his bag onto the counter.

"Well the shorter one, Miss Lex I recall, seems to have quite a passion for potions." The clerk said beginning to empty the bag, pulling out the elder leaves and the fox tails.

"Yes… it seems I might have a student with some sense this year," he drawled.

The clerk suddenly pulled out a pink brush, "Is this a—?"

Snape's eyes widened, "Oh dear."

"Hey Cerys." Thais and Cerys were now standing out side of the shop; Thais was checking things off of her scroll and Cerys was counting the cracks in the wall.

"Hmm?" Cerys said, slightly distracted.

"I just realized you didn't blow anything up!"

"Uh," Cerys scratched her head and smiled hesitantly. At that moment a pink mushroom cloud erupted in the Apothecary.

"IT ITCHES!" The clerk and Professor Snape tumbled out of the store scratching madly and stained a shade of fuchsia pink.

"Cerys!"

"Time to run again," Cerys said grabbing her friends arm and dashing away.


End file.
